The City of Orphans
by Music2MyEars
Summary: Avatar Aang is dead. Katara discovers Korra, the new avatar. Trouble is brewing in the once peaceful Republic City. Can Korra find a way to save everyone she cares about? Read a find out! The story will follow the basic timeline of the show but at one point will take a plot turn.


**AN: So this is my first Legend of Korra story and I'm really excited! The title was inspired by the song the city of orphans by the Classic Crime. Really good song and you should check it out. Anyway It'll follow the basic storyline but at some point it will take a plot twist and you'll be all like WHOA! :) Also there will be some Mako/Korra stuff because it's just necessary. So now I'm done with my rambling. Go read the Prologue! **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Outside the temple, puddles were forming quickly and the island's inhabitants were scattering to find shelter. The sky had been dark all morning but decided to open up now and let the tears of the heavens fall. The rain was pouring down on Republic City but no one in the candle lit room noticed or even cared for that matter. An older woman, with hair just beginning to grey, sat in a velvet lined chair holding her dying husband's hand as her children stood by her waiting for the dreaded moment to come. The man's breathing was growing weaker, shallower, and closer every time to the last intake of air he would make.

Outside the door was a man leaning impatiently against the opposite wall waiting for the message to come from one of the sons informing him that the father had passed. Minutes seemed like hours to the grieving family in the dim room. Everything had happened so suddenly. Their father had always been so strong, so full of life and to see him lying so weak in that bed broke their hearts. They knew that the healers had done everything they could to try and stop the bleeding but nothing had worked. Death was inevitable; it was only a matter of time.

The slow, deep in and out breathing had suddenly turned to gasps for air and hitched breaths. The whole family tensed up knowing his moment was upon them. Their hearts sped up and fists tightened, nails meeting flesh as the dying man made one last attempt to fill his lungs. The room went still as he finally fell silent. The eldest son made a move for the door but was stopped by his mother's sob. In the preceding silence tears had begun to fall from her eyes and she could no longer remain composed. He may have had a duty to his father but in this moment he had a duty to his mother. The son turned away from the door and walked over to where his mother sat with her head laid across his father's unmoving chest. He gently let her know that he was there by placing his hand on her shoulder. The sibling's all glanced at each other with tear stained faces as the strongest woman they had ever known fell apart to a shaking heap right in front of their eyes.

After minutes of the only time that they would have to grieve as a family, the older son once again walked over to the door. As he twisted the knob the man in the hallway straightened his posture and prepared himself for the news. No words were exchanged; only a nod of the head and the door was once again closed. The man rushed down the corridor to the large room where The Order of the White Lotus was gathered awaiting word from him. As he entered, everyone's attention fell on him. He bowed respectfully before he spoke and when he was standing straight once again the dreaded news flowed from his mouth.

"Avatar Aang is dead."

* * *

**5 Years Later**

* * *

"Korra, it's time to leave for your first day of bending lessons!" The young mother called out from the main room of the house to her daughter.

"I'm coming mommy!" A little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes just like her mother's skipped happily into the room. The mother helped her daughter into her new winter parka and they walked out the door hand in hand to go into town.

"Are you excited sweetie?" The little girl looked up at her mom with those large eyes and nodded her head vigorously. The mother just laughed remembering how excited she was when she had first learned to water bend. "Korra, you are going to love this." Their short journey from their home to the town was over as Korra's mom led her into the training building. The two were greeted by an elderly woman with neat, grey loops hanging down from her bun.

"Senna! How wonderful to see you!" The women embraced and the little girl hid behind her mother's legs as she sucked her thumb. "And who might this beautiful young girl be?"

"Katara, this is my daughter, Korrra. She wants to learn water bending." The old woman known as Katara smiled.

"I'm sure she will have the same natural talent as her mother. I would be happy to teach her."

"Thank you Katara. Do you mind if I leave Korra with you for an hour? I have some errands to run at the market."

"Of course not dear, take your time." Senna kissed her daughter on the head as she hugged her good bye and turned to leave. Korra now stood shaking and alone with a strange new woman. "So you want to learn to be a water bender Korra?" The little girl shook her head shyly. "Good. You can call me Katara ok Korra?" The woman stuck out her hand to introduce herself and Korra gingerly shook it. "Let's get started." A flash of youth glimmered through the water bending master's eyes as she began to explain the basics.

"Korra, I first want you to have a solid stance so nothing can knock you down." The child adjusted her awkward stance. "Wonderful job! Now let us work on our breathing technique. Take a deep breath in through your nose Korra." Korra breathed in and inflated her chest. "Now let it out through your mouth." She then puffed out the air. "Good, do that again." The two went through the breathing motions numerous times until Korra began to feel restless with the repetitive nature of the exercise. She raised her hand as she was taught to do in school. Katara chuckled at the precious girl. "Yes, Korra?" Korra looked down at the ground and twisted her foot into the dirt floor.

"When can I bend?" Katara crossed her arms and tapped her finger gently as she mentally evaluated Korra's day of progress. She inhaled and let the breath out quickly. "All right we can try to bend once. Though I don't believe you will get it on your first try young one. It usually takes many tries for my new pupils." Katara explained the movement for pushing and pulling the water in the bucket that she had set in front of Korra. Korra seemed slightly intimidated but very determined to succeed. The little girl took a deep breath in through her nose as she adjusted her feet to a more powerful feeling stance. She then exhaled through her mouth as she began the movements. The water in the bucket had moved slightly! Korra was ecstatic and continued to make the movements but she was not water bending. She was moving the earth around the bucket. Korra was earth bending. Katara's eyes grew wide as the girl continued to giggle at the vibrations.

"Korra?" The child thought she was being scolded and looked up in surprise. The earth stopped with the subtle movements and Katara had a growing suspicion in the back of her mind. "Can you try to move the water this time?" Korra looked confused as she turned back to the bucket. This time her stance was slightly different; instead of being so strong and unmovable it was just barely lighter and flexible seeming. As she went through the amateur movements once more, tiny waves moved back and forth in the bucket but without the movement of the earth this time. Katara tried to think back to the days when Zuko trained Aang so she could recall the simplest fire bending move.

"Korra, make a fist for me please." Korra did as told. "Now hold it very tightly and picture heat building up inside and around your hand ok?" Korra's eyes narrowed and focused in on her fist. "Take a deep breath in and exhale out quickly as you open your fist." Korra put the actions into motion and a tiny flame flickered to life in the palm of her hand. Korra seemed shocked yet intrigued at the little life she had created. Katara put her hand over her mouth in wonder and amazement as her suspicions were proven true. Korra was the next Avatar.

* * *

**What'd you think? hate it or love it or don't know yet? and now for the big question: Do I dare continue? Review/fave/follow to let me know! Also if you're a spiderman fan or a tangled fan go check out my other stories! :) I'm shooting for at least 100 reviews on the Spiderman one by the end of October.  
**


End file.
